Crushtania
}} |} Nation Information Crushtania is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 1736 days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Crushtania work diligently to produce Aluminum and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Crushtania to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Crushtania allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Crushtania believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Crushtania will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Ruler Information Crushtania was formed in 1986 after the Joffanite Rebellion caused Planet Bob to recognize its independence. The leader hence named his nation after himself, because he's like that. Each November 20 is Awesome Day in the capital Awesometown, where citizens are encouraged to frolic about aimlessly and mosh to the national anthem, "Crush 'Em" written and performed by "rock" group Megadeth. The unofficial anthem is "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore. Motto The motto, Forever Awesome, Forever Crushtania exemplifies the spirit of staying true to one's beliefs and excelling in all areas of life and leadership - hence why Crushtania strives to make his alliance the best on Planet Bob. International Affairs (In Character Information) Alliance Membership Crushtania currently holds membership in The Mostly Harmless Alliance. Previously he has been a member of Ragnarok, the Blue Turtle Alliance which then re-structured itself under the name of The Aquatic Brotherhood, the alliance in which he spent most of his CN life to date. Crushtania's Two Years at TAB During his near two-year tenure at TAB and the predecessor alliance the Blue Turtle Alliance, Crushtania gained positions as Centurion of the TAB Armed Forces, a Diplomat to the New Polar Order the Grand Global Alliance among over fifteen others and a mentor, teaching new nations in the TAB Growth Program. In August 2007, he was instated as the Head of the SIRDS Spy Research program and Joint Task Force with The Centurion Brotherhood. In November 2007, he was appointed the Chief Ambassador of the TAB, a voting position on the executive Master Council. He was also one of the tripartite Head of States of TAB; the Triumvir of Finance, overseeing the Finance Ministry. He served two terms as Triumvir - Firstly elevated to the position in January 2008. He was granted a second term by the TAB membership in May, elected with a 5:1 ratio in his favor. He was also inducted into the Aquatic Order of Merit as a Commander after his second election. As he has said on numerous occasions: "I am Original TAB. I have been there from the start and I regard my brothers as family. Brothers, past and present are still family. Some may leave the nest, but they are never far from home. I believe that TAB is more than an alliance, it is a family. And you never turn your back on family - no matter how grim the circumstances are - you merely strive harder to overcome your obstacles. That is way TAB operates; that is the TAB spirit. I do not believe there is another alliance like it. Despite surmounting many obstacles, on the 23rd of October, Crushtania resigned as Triumvir of The Aquatic Brotherhood and the alliance itself. He cited fatigue from his extended time in government and a desire to get a fresh perspective on the game as his reasons. TAB Chief Ambassador Crushtania had unofficially acted as TAB Chief Ambassador until his appointment to the TAB Master Council. During his time as TAB CA, Crushtania handled much back-channel diplomacy, increased his diplomatic reach and brokered the FCC COUSIN treaty. He also restructured the Diplomatic Service, establishing TAB's Foreign Relations Department and the nerve center for all diplomatic communications and policy, the External Relations Commission. He also believed that two Deputy Chief Ambassadors were required to handle the workload of the department, and appointed two DCAs - one for bi-lateral relations and another focusing on multi-lateral communications. Triumvir Crushtania and his Role in the TAB Great Schism In January 2008, a vacancy was created on the TAB Triumvirate by the resignation of Commander John, formerly Emperor of the Phantom Warrior Corps. Crushtania was elected unopposed by the TAB membership as Triumvir. Due to the departure of founders Count Rupert and Fatt Sorum to the Mostly Harmless Alliance and over 100,000 NS with it, Crushtania and Tiberivs were asked to merge the brotherhood into the MHA after a State of Emergency was enacted. The Triumvirate vehemently declined. Instead, they called upon MHA stalwart John Rocker to act as a special liaison to re-build an alliance in upheaval. After a welcome re-structure of government and charter to adopt elitism as a system to reduce inactivity, Crushtania wholeheartedly approved the adoption of the Creed of Aquatic Brotherhood - a fourteen-point pledge that all TAB members now make upon completing their entrance exam. (The Creed can be read as the preamble to the TAB Charter.) Crushtania, The Aquatic Brotherhood and his Ethic Crushtania's zealousness and fervor for The Aquatic Brotherhood was legendary. Having joined the BTA to stay on as a TAB member after their surrender to CIS in Great War III, he stood as one of a handful of original TAB members to have continuously been a part of the Brotherhood despite mass government walkouts, culling of inactive membership, reformations and other such internal and external pressures. Crushtania believed that The Aquatic Brotherhood, in its adoption of an elitist yet democratic stance is the one that exemplifies the TAB ethos of Unity in Aqua and Strength in Brotherhood. With a healthy mix of idealism and pragmatism, Crushtania consistently showed diligence to advancing the cause of Aquatic Ascendancy, forgoing aid and nation development to benefit his alliance mates. Crushtania believed that he was merely a part of a greater whole that was destined for greatness and achievement through Brotherhood. He worked as hard to advance the causes of his new alliance to the best of his ability after his departure from TAB and continued to serve his old alliance in an advisory capacity as a Magister Emeritus (Alliance Support.) The Aquatic Ascendancy Crushtania, in June 2008 was approached by King Andrew IV, who had recently rejoined the fold after a stay at the New Pacific Order. King Andrew IV identified key areas in TAB that badly needed improvement. Crushtania conducted further research and drafted a plan for renewal and revival of the TAB as a military, economic and political force and as a brand. This plan was then codified into the Aquatic Ascendancy Project which promised a minimum of 1M NS for TAB by the 12th October, 2008. The feat was achieved by TAB over two weeks ahead of schedule, on the 23rd of September. Aqua Unity Coining the new motto in conjunction with the Government, Crushtania believed TAB's future lay in Aqua Unity both economically and militarily. By proactively pursuing treaties with Aqua alliances (whom he refers to as his "Aqua Brothers") as well as drafting and forming the Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty, Crushtania holds that: "a post-Ordinance of the Order world ... even the most "inviolable and perpetual" treaties can disintegrate if pushed far enough to breaking point. With Signatories all residing on the Aqua sphere, an MDP would be less likely to break down as the material interest in keeping our sphere economically viable is always a priority. It is for TAB, as reflected in our motto." - In a response given at the Aqua ICE Forums, September 4, 2008 This was unofficially dubbed Crushtania's "Fortress Aqua" doctrine. On the 23rd of September, 2008, the Fortress Aqua doctrine as created by Crushtania and revised by Pantherrex was abandoned. Crushtania was a tireless believer in the cause of Aqua Unity pursuant to the alliance interest of MHA and her allies, but has since abandoned these views in the light of the Karma War. Life After TAB After much personal searching and deliberations, Crushtania applied for membership in Ragnarok. In recognition of his vast prior experience and hard work in TAB, he was appointed Deputy of Finance. Unfortunately, due to a crisis of confidence in his ability to play the game, Crushtania quit RoK on amiable terms on the 14th of November, 2008. He took a leave of absence from CN to assess whether he would continue to play further. Within three days, he had made a decision to play on, but as a member of MHA, an alliance he has always held great respect for during his days in TAB. After only a week, he was appointed as the Secretary of Aqua Relations due to having made a multitude of contacts as TAB Triumvir and Chief Ambassador in his quest to advance Aqua unity. After negotiating the Sparta-MHA bi-lateral MDoAP he applied for and was subsequently elevated to the Deputy Minister of Babel Fish (Foreign Affairs) position. Due to the unfortunate and sudden departure of IYIyth on the 27th of January, 2009, Crushtania assumed the command of the Ministry of Babel Fish until an official replacement was named. Crushtania was confirmed as the de jure Minister on the 31st. MHA Minister of Babel Fish Crushtania set to work as Minister of Babel Fish immediately, eliminating much of the forum-based administration of the ministry, moving toward a Google Doc system. He also established the Foreign Relations Commission for all strategic policy and doctrine formulation. Finding the need for a greater emphasis on two-way diplomacy, he also created the Secretary of Bilateral Relations position, replacing the previously ineffective Senior Diplomat role. In conjunction with Sorum (Sec BR) and jerdge (DMoBF) he also signed off on the AHEAD Protectorate which also bears his winning title in a naming competition. Crushtania also formulated the EPIC Protectorate bloc with the help of the MoBF staff. Triumvir Crushtania, Again On the 15th of March, 2009 Crushtania was elected as the replacement for outgoing Triumvir Shamshir by the MHA Ministry. He believes he can drive MHA to its rightful position; as the premier alliance on the Aqua sphere and on Planet Bob. He exemplified his drive to #1 in his acceptance speech: "I want to take this opportunity to say that MHA is the best alliance on Bob. I feel its an honor and a privilege to serve you as the Triumvir of this alliance. I think MHA has the skills, the determination and the vigor to ascend to #1; it will take a bold, ambitious effort; but I think that we all know we're not just here to play the game and coast along, waiting for something to happen. I, with all of you strive to win. I will do everything in my power to help us all win. I will work hard. I will not let you down." - an address to the MHA Membership, March 16, 2009 Crushtania's first elected term was fraught with peril, leading the MHA into the Karma War against IRON. After lengthy negotiations, he signed off on the IRON peace treaty and concentrated on re-building MHA into the #1 alliance in the game. He was re-elected as Triumvir comfortably during the May elections. Once the RoK-IRON war concluded, he was also awarded the title of "Honorary Rokker" by MHA allies Ragnarok. Rebuilding began in earnest; Crushtania in conjunction with his fellow Triumviri reshuffled the Ministry and emphasized new leadership in MHA and greater autonomy and initiative. He defended his seat in the September Triumvir elections, set against Fleet Cmdr. CelenAzrael and Minister of Babel Fish King CJC. He was returned comfortably for his 3rd term. His 3rd term was met with consistent growth and an overtaking of Sparta to solidify MHA's position as the 2nd largest alliance on Bob. He also presided over the 2nd Harmless Revolution signing its assent. He did not seek a 4th consecutive term, seeking a break from the pressures of high government having lead MHA into the #1 ranked alliance on Bob. He has since taken up a Government Advisor role. In July 2010, he liaised for his old alliance, TAB, to facilitate their merger into MHA. Hall of Fame Crushtania was inducted into the MHA Hall of Fame on July 21, 2010 in recognition of his long and dedicated service. In addition to this accolade, he was awarded the MHA Triumvirate Award on January 5, 2011 - the MHA's highest honor. Re-appointment as Minister of Babel Fish On January 27, 2011 Crushtania was given a second term as Minister of Babel Fish, replacing Queen Hoopdy the 1st following her resignation. He initiated a comprehensive reform effort of both internal organization and external conduct and protocol. He was instrumental in establishing a regular Bilateral Relations Summit between MDP partners. Triumvir Crushtania, yet again On the 5th of March, 2011 Triumvir Cable77 with a host of other MHA leaders resigned from alliance without warning to establish Dunder Mifflin. Overnight, the MHA was left with only one Triumvir and three out of five Ministers. According to the statutes of the MHA Charter, Crushtania was appointed as interim Triumvir after a short confirmation vote alongside Madspartus on March 7, 2011. In the wake of a brazen and callous flight of the top tiers of government causing widespread insecurity among members, he has dubbed the rebuilding of confidence in the institution of the executive as The Era of Reconnection. He made several contributions to the Tech Express system and foreign affairs. He did not seek proper election and stepped down as the de jure Minister of Babel Fish at the end of his term. He was rewarded as a signatory of the Dos Equis bloc due to his tireless work in helping to broker the treaty. 1000 Days at MHA Crushtania notched 1,000 days of alliance seniority on August 14, 2011. He was called out of retirement to serve as Interim Minister of Babel Fish on September 30, 2011 in an effort to restructure the foreign affairs wing of the MHA. Positions Held in The Aquatic Brotherhood * Bank Nation * Centurion (Neptune Division Commander) * Head of SIRDS Joint Task Force * Mentor * Recruiter * Diplomat (to NpO, TCB, Vigilance, The Federation, FCC, IRON, MCXA, MHA, Aqua Unity Treaty, CAFE (Economic Consortium), The Gramlins, ACF, Aqua Ascendancy Treaty (AAT), Athens, ACV, Zenith, GGA, DOOM, PWC, SPAAA, NPO, Power Rangers Bloc) * Deputy Minister of Finance * Chief Ambassador * Triumvir (old system) * Triumvir of Finance Positions Held in Ragnarok * Deputy of Finance * Diplomat (TCB, UCN) Positions Held in the Mostly Harmless Alliance * Triumvir * Minister of Babel Fish * Deputy Minister of Babel Fish * Secretary of Aqua Relations * Diplomat (Athens, TAB, RoK, Sparta, MK, NATO, The Gramlins, FCC, Invicta, TCB, Fark, Umbrella, CSN, TOP) * Banker * Government Advisor Awards All awards are from TAB unless stated * Commander of the Aquatic Order of Merit * Great War IV: The Unjust War Veteran * No Vision War Veteran * Badge of Valor * Citation of Leadership * Killer Whales Award * Order of the Red Tide * Crew of September the 23rd Award * Centurion Medal for Diplomatic Excellence (TCB) * 42 Commemoration Award (MHA) * Honorary Rokker (ROK) * #1 Commemoration Award (MHA) * Hall of Fame Inductee (MHA) * Triumvirate Award Winner (MHA) The Crushtania Cup The Crushtania Cup, awarded to those who provide lulz on IRC is handed out at the behest of Crushtania. It has become a highly prized award on TAB allied and friendly IRC channels, with many going out of their way to win one. Those who are lulzy enough to win three consecutive cups are then awarded the Triple Crown. The "cup" itself is handed out in the form of a sigbar. Recently the Crushtania Cup has been phased out in favor of a special induction of winners into the "Mad Dog Crew." Recipients can be found with SOPS on #maddogs Channel on Coldfront IRC. OOC Crushtania does not like to divulge much OOC information apart from what he has already publicly made available on social networking websites. Crushtania does not indulge in too much RP as the confusion between his ruler and nation name blurs the distinction for both him and others. Crushtania does keep personal contact with chosen confidantes, but maintains a persona of leadership, fairness and friendship at all times and continues to build such a reputation. Although CN is a persistent, browser-based game, he dislikes being called upon outside of the confines of the game to perform actions. He generally says "If I'm not on IRC, I'm not playing CN - I'm just a regular guy surfing the web." Deletion Crushtania's nation was deleted due to inactivity on July 30th, 2012. Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:The Aquatic Brotherhood Category:Member of The Aquatic Brotherhood Category:Member of Ragnarok